Historia de amor en Chima
by Alex Sparks
Summary: Como sabran Legends of Chima no me pertenece a mi,si no a Lego,pero y lejos del actual Legends of Chima. Despues de una extraña charla con su padre,Laval comienza a dudar mucho acerca de lo que es tener una relación,y aun mas sobre con quien debe tener una,¿Chica o Chico?.


_Historia de amor en chima._

Capitulo 1.

Era una tranquila mañana en el palacio de la tribu león,los guardias comenzaban a cambiar sus turnos de vigilancia,los del turno diurno comenzaban a tomar sus puestos con toda su energia recargada por una buena noche de sueño,y los del turno nocturno se retiraban a descansar antes de caer dormidos en el suelo del palacio.

Como era de esperarse su rey,Lagravis,ya se encontraba despierto en sus labores que incluian supervisar a los guardias y enviar o responder mensajes a otras tribus.Y como era de esperarse,su hijo,el principe Laval,ni siquiera habia aparecido,cosa que no precupaba ni sorprendia a su padre,ya que este sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba:Durmiendo.

-¡Para un joven león de 18 años sigue durmiendo como un cachorro! para sus adentros el rey mientras se dirijia hacia la piscina de los orbes,ya que hay pasaba la mayoria del tiempo mientras estaba en el castillo.

Habia sido una mañana muy tranquila,sin problemas,sin ataques,y sin Laval creando albrotos por el horas despues viendo que el sol ya estaba bastante elevado decidio ir a ver a su hijo y despertarlo si es que seguia durmiendo.

El rey se encamino a la habitación de su hijo,hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia eso,casi siempre dejaba que Laval durmiera el tiempo que el quisiera,pero ese dia sentia como si tanta tranquilidad,por mas que le agradara,era demasiada y habia llegado la hora de que el joven león comenzara sus tonterias vez estando frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo,lenta y cuidadozamente entró sin hacer ningun sonido,y pudo notar que Laval seguia profundamente dormido,asi que se acerco a la cama y comenzo a llamar a su hijo tal y como lo hacia cuando este era un chachorro.

-¡Laval,despierta! el rey en un tono dulce y cariñoso que nadie sabia que poseí comenzo a abrir un poco los ojos y lugo los cerro con mas fuerza,con la esperanza de que la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana se padre noto esto y sonrio ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia eso y el ver a su hijo así le trajo dulces recuerdos de cuando este era cachorro,Y recordo algo que hacia que Laval no se enojara al despertar,entonces volvio a llamar a su "hijito":-¡Laval...despierta! dijo en un tono mas dulce esta vez,pero ahora comenzo a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago a su hijo.

Laval no podia contener la risa,y comenzo a retorcerse en la cama tratando de evitar la hermosa sensación de las cosquillas,aun mas las cosquillas hechas por su padre que conocia perfectamente los puntos debiles de su hijo,y recordo que a pesar de que su padre era estricto,tambien era un experto haciendo cosquillas.-¡Vamos leoncito...arriba,arriba! su padre aumentando la velocidad de las esto ultimo Laval no pudo contenerse mas y comenzo a reirse a carcajadas hasta el punto de llorar de la risa,su padre tambien comenzo a reir por lo divertido que le resultaba volver a jugar así con su hijo despues de tanto tiempo.

-¡Ya...ya...estoy des.. Laval recuperandose de la risa que su padre le habia provocado.-¡Me alegra escuchar eso! su padre con una sonrisa.

-¡Hoy tienes el dia libre,aprovecha el tiempo en lo que quieras Laval! Lagravis observando como su hijo se estiraba mientras se levantaba de su cama.-¡Guau super,gracias papá!,¿Peró,por qué? estaba asombrado ya que su padre pocas veces le daba un dia libre.-¡Ya no hay problemas!,¿Recuerdas? Lagravis a su hijo haciendole recordar que la paz habia vuelto a reinar en Chima hacia poco.-Ademas,quiero que disfrutes tu juventud lo mas que puedas,es mas,yo a tu edad ya tenia citas con tu madre,¿Tienes una novia de la que yo no este enterado? comentario hizo que Laval se sonrojara y comenzara a tartamudear.-Ehh...yo...esto...¡NO!..aún no...papá noto el nerviosismo en la voz de su hijo,el ya sabia que Laval aún no estaba en la etapa de su vida en la cual queria una relación,cosa extraña en alguien de 18 años ,entonces recordo algo que podia usar para que su hijo se pusiera aún mas nervioso,ya que le resultaba divertido que el muy seguro de si mismo y muy confiado Laval estuviera nervioso.-¿Y...algun "novio"? miro a su padre muy extrañado y pregunto.-¿Novio? no podia creer lo que salia de la boca de su hijo y entonces le dijo.-¡Ven a la biblioteca en media hora! esto salio de la habitación de Laval dejandolo confundido y con un millón de preguntas en su cabeza.

_Pensamientos de Laval (P.L)_

"¿A qué se referia mi papá con "novio",sera algo que se usaba en su epoca o algo por el estilo...?,¡No lo se!,sera mejor que me apresure a ir a la biblioteca asi pueda sacarme estas dudas acerca de que es un "NOVIO",y rapido"

_Mundo general (M.G)_

Laval salio rapidamente de su habitación y se encamino a la biblioteca,gracias a su entrenado cuerpo llego a la biblioteca en muy poco tiempo,y vio que su padre estaba leyendo un libro.-¡Aqui estoy...papá! el león principe a su padre que lo observo extrañado por lo rapido que habia llegado.-Te dije que vinieras en media respondio.-¡Es que ealmente quiero saber que es eso acerca de un "Novio"! aún no podian creer que su hijo no lo entendiera a la primera,entonces dijo:-Laval,¿Qué es lo qué hace un chico con su novia? lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos por lo indiscreta que le parecia la pregunta.-Y...bueno...un chico y su novia se toman de las manos,pasean y van a lugares donde ambos la pasen bien y...se estaba rojo solo en pensar en lo que acababa de lo miro como diciendole:"¿_Y entonces un novio es?",_pero obiamente Laval aún no asimilaba la al borde de la desesperación Lagravis dijo:-¡Laval un novio es la contraparte masculina de una novia! levanto un ceja en expreción de duda,y su padre al notar esto se puso una mano en la cara por la desesperación.-¡Laval un novio es un chico con el que las chicas hcen todo lo que los chicos hacen con sus novias! Laval estaba comprendiendo y pregunto:-¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste si tenia novio?,¡Yo no soy una chica! primera ves durante a conversación su hijo habia dicho algo que valia la pena responder su padre se acerco,le dio un abrazo y le dijo:-¡Ya se que no eres una chica,pero yo te pregunte si es que hay algun chico con el que tu estes saliendo,teniendo citas,tomandose de las manos o besandose!,¡ese seria un novio en tu caso!,¿Ahora entiendes hijo? antes se habia sonrojado,ahora Laval parecia un tomaté,si el nunca se habia imaginado con un chica,mucho menos con un chico.

Lagravis notó lo rojo que se habia puesto su hijo y sonrió ya que eso significaba o:que Laval si estaba saliendo con un chico y no le había comentado nada o realmente nunca había imaginado nada al respecto.-¡Entonces!,ahora que ya sabes lo que es,¿Tienes novio? esta pregunta Laval ya no podia con sus nervios,y rapidamente respondio:-¡No!...no estoy saliendo con padre noto por como habia dicho esto ultimo que era verdad,su hijo,ni nadie ten infantil como el,podria estar en una relación,sea la que sea.-¡Esta bien!,pero calmate,eres joven y muchas cosas seran nuevas para ti,muchas de ellas te asustaran al principio,algunas no te van a gustar desde la primera vez que las pruebes,pero todo esta en eso,en probar,debes intentar algo antes de decir que no te gusta,¡A mi me funciono! esto el rey se retiro de la biblioteca dejando a su hijo,solo y confundido.

_P.L_

"¿A qué se refiere con "probar"?,¡¿Acaso mi papá me esta insitando a tener citas con chicos,y asi decidirme si los prefiero a ellos o a las chicas?!,¡Vaya,ahora estoy mucho mas confundido!,¿Y que con eso de que a el le funciono,el habra salido con chicos antes de salir con mamá,o despues?,Hmmmmmm..."

_M.G_

El muy confundido principe de la tribu león,salio de la biblioteca y se dirijio hacia uno de los balcones del castillo,ya que nesecitaba algo de aire fresco para meditar,las mil y un preguntas que azotaban su en el balcón,poso sus codos sobre el barandal,tomo una buena bocanda de aire y contemplo el castillo,mientras,accidentalmente comenzo a pensar en voz alta (o sea que decia cada cosa que pasaba por su mente).

-¡Mi papá me dio mucha menos información de la que pensaba!,¿Comó se supone que comienze una relación con todas las dudas que tengo en mi mente?,y si empiezo una relación,¿Con quien sera?,¿Sera una chica o un chico?,¿Comó sabre quien es la persona indicada?,¡¿Hay,que hare...?! borde de la desesperación,cubrio su cara con sus manos para evitar ponerse a llorar,ya que si bien sabia que era un metodo para aliviar el estres,odiaba como se aparentemente el principe león no era muy bueno controlando sus emociones,ya que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos,y el silenciosamente trataba de calmar su propia pena.

Estuvo en ese estado por lo menos 30 minutos,ya que no le resultaba facil asimilar nada,el siempre habia estado convencido de que le gustaban las chicas,pero despues de esa conversación con su padre,ya no estaba tan fueron las lagrimas que derramo,como los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente,y tan perdido estaba en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta de que habia alguien con el,hasta que hablo:-¡¿Laval...te enuentras bien?!-.

El principe de melena roja,al escuchar la voz que le hablaba,se seco las lagrimas lo mas que pudo y se aclaro la garganta,y hablo aun sin darse vuelta y sin saber quien estaba detras de el:-¡Ehh...este...si estoy bien...gracias por pre..preocuparte!-.Aún con todo su esfuerzo se notaba en su voz que habia estado llorando.-¿Estas seguro,te escuchas algo triste,puedes decirme que pasa? obias razones Laval comenzo a sentir como las lagrimas se acumulaban otra vez en sus ojos amarillos y sintio como si su garganta estuviera echa un nudo,pero con esfuerzo pudo por lo menos responder.-N...no,encerio,es...estoy se hacia mucho mas evidente que Laval estaba llorando,y ademas tenia mucho miedo de quien pudiera ser esa persona,cuya voz sonaba claramente masculina y de algun modo familiar.-¡¿Sabes que no te creo?!,ahora encerio dime que te pasa,y por favor volteate,no me gusta hablar alguien si me esta dando la espalda-.

El joven principe,con todo el miedo del mundo,obedecio a la voz y se volteo a ver quien era el que tenia tanto interes en el,pero antes de ver a quien quiera que estuviera con el,cerro los ojos con fuerza,ya que el miedo se estaba apoderando de todo su cuerpo,y termino de voltearse aún con los ojos cerrados.-¿Podrias abrir los ojos,asi es mas o menos lo mismo que tenerte de espaldas?-.

Laval,aún con miedo volvio a obedecer,para encontrarse con uno de los guardias de el templo,especificamente se trataba de Lennox,uno de los guardias que mas se le acercaba a Laval en edad,ya que este tenia 20 y Laval 18.-¡Ya esta!,¿contento? Laval con un tono molesto en su voz.-¡De echo,si!,¿Ahora podrias decirme que te ocurre? se mostraba bastante interesado por los problemas de su mas que principe,amigo.-¡No creo que te interese! Laval mirando hacia el piso,se avergonzaba de que alguien,mucho mas alguien que el conocia y que veia casi diariamente lo viera en ese estado.-¡Mirame a los ojos Laval! ordeno,pero el joven principe de la tribu se negaba a obedecer.-¡Mirame a los ojos! el león mayor de melena cafe oscuro.-¡No,y por favor dejame solo! volvío a sentirse triste y se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas.-¡Laval!,¡Mi deber es proteger a este templo y todos mis hermanos leónes,y tu eres uno de mis hermanos,si no te ayudo en lo que sea que te este ocurriendo,literalmente no estare cumpliendo mi deber!,¿Ahora podrias por favor mirarme a los ojos?-Lennox se escuchaba bastante preocupado,y Laval ya no podia seguir resistiendose,asi que de golpe,lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Lennox,pudo notar que Laval estaba realmente preocupado por algo,ya que el conocia muy bien a Laval,conocia lo confiado y obstinado que era,asi que realmente le sorprendia ver que estaba llorando.-¿Que te ocurre Laval?,sabes que puedes se acerco un poco a Laval y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de el principe,para tranquilizarlo un poco.-¡Realmente dudó que te importen mis problemas! Laval con un tono amargo en su voz y comenzando a llorar un poco mas fuerte.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa lo que sea que te este pasando!,¿Si no me importara crees que me hubiera detenido cuando te escuche llorando? se escuchaba realmente preocupado y por su tono de voz,Laval pudo notar que era una respuesta cinsera.-Esta...bien...te lo diré esto Laval comenzo a contarle a Lennox todo lo que habia cruzado por su mente y todas las dudas que tenia acerca de las relaciones,y tambien lo indeciso que estaba acerca de como elegir pareja,si seria chica o chico.

Al terminar de relatar todas sus precupaciones,Laval se acerco al barandal,y se recargo en el,apoyando sus codos y tapandose la cara con las tanto Lennox,no sabia que decir.

-¡Soy tan patético,tengo 18 años y aún nisiquiera he dado mi primer beso! Laval,en tono de broma hacia si mismo.-¡No eres el unico! Lennox mirando hacia el suelo.

Laval,lo miro algo sorprendido,no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar.-¡Espera!,¿Tu tampóco has dado tu primer beso? Laval.-¡No!,asi que no tienes nada de que Lennox con una leve quedaron mirando por unos segundos y luego ambos comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas.

Asi estuvieron por casi un minuto,lego Lennox dijo:-¡No te preocupes por eso!,hay mucho tiempo para conseguir le sonrio,pero luego una expresion preocupada ocupo su rostro y dijo:-¿Pero Lennox,como se quien es la persona indicada? ,sonrio y le respondio:-¡Simplemente lo sabras!,Y si aun estas preocupado por si debe ser un chico o una chica,no hay problema,puedes...ya sabes...probar-.

-¿Pero y si nadie me considera atractivo,o no quiere estar conmigo? dio un suspiro y respondio:-¡Si te quiere no le importara como seas,ademas eres lindo y...! se quedo callado al darse cuenta lo que habia dicho y se sonrojo mucho,al igual que Laval,el cual no se creia lo que escuchaba.

Ambos,se quedaron callados y evitaron mirarse a los ojos por unos minutos,hasta que Laval hablo:-¿Entonces,tu crees que soy lindo? ,se puso aún mas rojo y respondio:-Pues...si...creo que realmente...eres de esto se volvieron a quedar callados,pero aún estaban rojos por la verguenza.-¡Yo...tambien creo que eres lindo! Lennox no podia creer lo que salia de la boca de Laval.-¿Tu crees que soy lindo? Lennox realmente sorprendido,mientras seguia evitando la mirada de Laval.

Sin decir nada,Laval se acerco a Lennox,y levanto suavemente su cabeza,poniendole la mano en la barbilla,y lo miro a los estaba completamente sonrojado,y Laval lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo:-¡No creo que seas lindo! palabras destruyeron al león de melena cafe,pero antes de que pudiera decir algo,Laval le dio un beso en la mejilla,y acerco su boca al oído de Lennox y le dijo:-¡No creo que seas lindo...creo que eres hermoso! esta confesion Lennox,tomo la cabeza de Laval con delicadeza y le dio un beso en los labios,mientras que Laval no podia creer lo que estaba pasando,ambos estaban dando su primer beso,al mismo tiempo,y entre ellos.

El beso,fue uno de esos tiernos besos,sin nada de lujuria,solo amor,esos besos que no se olvidan jamas,que dejan una marca permanente en el corazon y en la vida de quienes son parte de el.

El beso,duró hasta que la falta de aire,no pudo seguir siendo ignorada,ambos leónes se separaron unos centimetros,para respirar,pero no volvieron abesarse,en cambio Laval,le dio la espalda a Lennox,y se comenzo a agitar,estaba asustado.

Lennox,preocupado por el estado actual de Laval,se acerco a el y le pregunto:-¡¿Que tienes,que ocurre?! sin mirar a Lennox,respondio:-¡A esto se referia mi papá con probar!,¡Acabo de besar a un chico!-.

Lennox se desanimo un poco,y dijo:-¡No te gusto y por so te asustas de haberme besado!,¡Lo siento Laval,no debi dejarme llevar! esto,el león de melena cafe se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver a entrar al templo y dejar a Laval en el antes de poder irse muy lejos,sintio la mano de Laval en su hombro,y lugo sintio como lo volteaba hacia el,y luego sintio los labios del joven principe en su boca.


End file.
